Shakespeare Indexes
Shakespeare Indexes Return to Table of Contents Welcome to the Shakespeare Indexing Project Introduction We are proud to offer you the following indexes for your enjoyment and elucidation. Just think of these carefully chosen quotations as "incerpts." Like excerpts, we believe them to be the embodiments of the pithiest and most poignant thoughts and sentiments of the great playwrite.In addition, they will take you into the heart of the text, the thick of things. Shakespeare's greatest moments will never be left lying alongside a path, like caught fish left to gasp their last after being removed from the water that gave them life and sustenance. We believe that incerpts will be a major factor in the growth and development of digital scholarship in the years to come, particularly incerpts made using the EC line-indexer. How to Use the Index Builder Just go to the Phillins Free Educational Resources pageto download a searchable electronic edition of Shakespeare's Complete Works. Type in your keywords to the search engine, and "let her rip!" It's as easy as falling off a log, and you don't have to get wet! Word Bank Add to the list of keywords that we might use as headings for future indexes. Valiant, honour, ambition, destiny To the Top On Virtue and Vice, Passion, Pride and cetera Concerning Love and Hate Concerning Deity, Fate, Fame and Fortune Concerning Bastardy and Legitimacy Concerning Revenge and Forgiveness Concerning Guilt and Innocence Concerning Power Ambition and Weakness, Slavery and Freedom Concerning Crime and Punishment Concerning Chastity, Infidelity and Marriage Concerning Foolishness, Ignorance and Wit Concerning Wealth, Money and its Opposite Concerning Beauty and Ugliness Concerning Good Friends and Bad, Friendship and Enmity Concerning War and Peace, Honour and Disgrace, Courage and Cowardice Concerning Good and Evil, Villany and Virtue Concerning Saints, Sinners and Whores Concerning Death, Salvation and the Hereafter Concerning Murder and Suicide Concerning Madness Concerning Wives and Daughters Concerning Justice Concerning Mirth and Melancholy Concerning Leadership Concerning Beasts, Noble or Not Concerning Vice, Vanity, Virtue, Treachery and Trust Concerning Time, Work and Leisure Concerning Faith Pearls of Wisdom Witticisms Concerning Miscellaneous Titles of Works A Midsummer Night's Dream A Winter's Tale All's Well That Ends Well Antony and Cleopatra As You Like It Cymbeline King Lear Loves Labours Lost Much Ado About Nothing Othello, the Moore of Venice Pericles, Prince of Tyre Romeo and Juliet The Comedy of Errors The Life of King Henry the Fifth The First part of King Henry the Sixth The Second part of King Henry the Sixth The Third part of King Henry the Sixth The Life and Death of King John The Life and Death of Richard the Second The Life and Death of Richard the Third The Life of King Henry the Eighth The Life and Death of Julies Caesar The First part of King Henry the Fourth The Second part of King Henry the Fourth The Merchant of Venice The Merry Wives of Windsor The Taming of the Shrew The Tempest The Tragedy of Coriolanus The Tragedy of Hamlet The Tragedy of Macbeth #| The Tragedy of Macbeth Timon of Athens Titus Andronicus Troilus and Cressida Twelfth Night Two Gentlemen of Verona The Plays To the Top To the Top A Midsummer Night's Dream The course of true love.... Through Athens I am thought as fair as she... Lord, what fools these mortals be. The eye of man hath not heard... Besides, virginity is proud, peevish, idle... To the Top The Tragedy of Macbeth Make thick my blood.... Will all great Neptune's ocean... Out damned spot... It (life) is a tale told by an idiot... Why should I play the Roman fool... Lay on, MacDuff, and damned be him... Swords I smile at... To the Top A Winter's Tale To the Top All's Well That Ends Well To the Top Antony and Cleopatra To the Top As You Like It To the Top Cymbeline To the Top King Lear To the Top Loves Labours Lost To the Top Much Ado About Nothing To the Top Othello, the Moore of Venice To the Top Pericles, Prince of Tyre To the Top Romeo and Juliet To the Top The Comedy of Errors To the Top The Life of King Henry the Fifth To the Top All Parts of Henry the VI To the Top The Life and Death of King John To the Top The Life and Death of Richard the Second To the Top The Life and Death of Richard the Third To the Top The Life of King Henry the Eighth To the Top The Life and Death of Julies Caesar To the Top The First and Second parts of King Henry the Fourth To the Top The Merchant of Venice To the Top The Merry Wives of Windsor To the Top The Taming of the Shrew To the Top The Tempest To the Top The Tragedy of Coriolanus To the Top The Tragedy of Hamlet To the Top Timon of Athens To the Top Titus Andronicus To the Top Troilus and Cressida To the Top Twelfth Night To the Top Two Gentlemen of Verona To the Top Concerning Love and Hate Mine only love sprung from my only hate... Love is like a child... The power of love to transform Away with Love! Love has foresworn me... Love with no stomach (for it)... The effect of ingratitude Romeo's confession of his hateful origins. Heaven kills joys with love as cruel punishment And why not death rather than living torment? Alas, how love can trifle with itself! Thou wouldst as soon go kindle fire with snow as seek to quench the fire of love with words. But love is blind and lovers cannot see... O, how this spring of love resembleth the uncertain glory of an April day. > To the Top Concerning Bastardy and Legitimacy Bringing up bastards A bastard kinder to his father than legitimate children Concerning love of all things bastard To the Top Concerning Revenge and Forgiveness What blood is this?... - Romeo and Juliet To the Top Concerning Guilt and Innocence To the Top Concerning Power and Weakness, Slavery and Freedom Live as slaves to the nobility Bathe our hands in Caesar's blood Penury and shame the result of lifelong service. Ambition should be made of sterner stuff As he was valiant, I honour him: but, as he was ambitious, I slew him. ...having nothing, nothing can he lose. How long a time lies in one little word! (banishment) To the Top Concerning Crime and Punishment How long a time lies in one little word! (banishment) How oft the sight of means to do ill deeds make deeds ill done! To the Top Concerning Chastity, Infidelity and Marriage Concerning premarital sex To the Top Concerning Wealth, Money and its Opposite To the Top Concerning Foolishness, Ignorance and Wit I am a fool, and full of poverty. A jest's prosperity lies in the ear of him that hears it, never in the tongue 'Better a witty fool, than a foolish wit.' ...brevity is the soul of wit,... Cudgel thy brains no more about it,... ...it was Greek to me. Look, he's winding up the watch of his wit; by and by it will strike. How now, wit! whither wander you? To the Top Concerning Beauty and Ugliness To the Top Concerning Good Friends and Bad, Friendship and Enmity Let friends be free and untied The world denying friendship To bewail friends lost... To be far from one's friends Friends for political reasons Alexander the Great Bad friends Limited, very limited friendship Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio: ...where there is true friendship, there needs none. (ceremony) To the Top Concerning War and Peace, Honour and Disgrace, Courage and Cowardice Give me war... To know our enemies... A peace is of the nature of a conquest; But why should honour outlive honesty? Where is your ancient courage? Boldness be my friend... ...Give me the spirit,... Cowards die many times before their deaths... Here is my journey's end, here is my butt, and very sea-mark of my utmost sail. To the Top Concerning Good and Evil, Villany and Virtue The price of villany A plain villain Damn the villains! 'Hell is empty And all the devils are here.' How far that little candle throws his beams! So shines a good deed in a naughty world. To the Top Concerning Death and the Hereafter Great men die... I shall be saved by my husband... ...will they (the spirits) come when you do call for them? To the Top Concerning Saints, Sinners and Whores A fear that one's kingly father is not really so. And prostitute me... To the Top Concerning Miscellaneous Alexander the Great The making of Christians will raise the price of pork ...Where every something, being blent together, turns to a wild of nothing, save of joy,... ...he makes a swan-like end, Fading in music: He that is giddy thinks the world turns round. To the Top Concerning Murder and Suicide Othello's death by suicide Pyramus' and Thisbe's suicide Romeo's Suicide Soliquy The murder (execution) of a child The asassination of Caesar Confusion now hath made his masterpiece! Give me my robe, put on my crown; I have immortal longings in me: To the Top Concerning Madness When we are born, we cry that we are come, to this great stage of fools: this a good block; To the Top Concerning Wives and Daughters Tigers, not daughters... With cunning thou hast filched my daughter's heart... Beshrew your heart... Shylock, Concerning Christian husbands Concerning marriage between different social states To the Top Concerning Justice A pound of flesh The quality of mercy is not strain'd, To the Top Concerning Mirth and Melancholy As melancholy as... To the Top Concerning Leadership To the Top Concerning Beasts, Noble or Not The Mouse and the Lion... The fable of the fox, the ape, and the humble-bee If thy wits run the wild goose chase... Thy wolf in sheep's array... A horse! a horse! my kingdom for a horse! To the Top Concerning Deity, Fate, Fame and Fortune As flies to wanton boys, are we to the gods... ...but be not afraid of greatness: some are born great,... He lives in fame that died in virtue's cause. To the Top Concerning Vice, Virtue, Vanity, Treachery and Trust ...like an envious sneaping frost, that bites the first-born infants of the spring. Dost thou think, because thou art virtuous, there shall be no more cakes and ale? Be thou familiar, but by no means vulgar. False face must hide what the false heart doth know. ...how the fishes live in the sea... He lives in fame that died in virtue's cause. ...he that loves to be flattered is worthy o' the flatterer How poor are they that have not patience! What wound did ever heal but by degrees? How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child! To the Top Concerning Time, Work and Leisure ...better three hours too soon than a minute too late. To the Top Concerning Faith ...he wears his faith but as the fashion of his hat; To the Top Witticisms ...he does it with a better grace, but I do it more natural. Heat not a furnace for your foe so hot that it do singe yourself: To the Top Pearls of Wisdom Heat not a furnace for your foe so hot that it do singe yourself: